


First Snowfall

by thunderingskies



Series: In the afterlife, tell me we'll be fine [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 08:37:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8790940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderingskies/pseuds/thunderingskies
Summary: Keiji has never been the kind of person to ask for a lot for Christmas.The holidays have always been a time to reflect, to think, to give thanks for what he has; and now, he has a lot to be thankful for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Happy belated birthday to my baby Akaashi, he deserves all the love let's be honest ♥

Keiji has never been the kind of person to ask for a lot for Christmas.

The holidays have always been a time to reflect, to think, to give thanks for what he has; it’s always been his tradition during the holiday season, one he starts thinking about in grade school when a teacher has him start a gratitude journal.

It’s hard at first, to come up with things to put in it. It takes some time to really figure out what it means to be grateful, and to become introspective enough to recognize the feeling in himself. But once he does, though, it’s something he goes back to, year after year.

* * *

 As a child, the holidays aren’t particularly special for him. His family doesn’t have very many holiday traditions, mostly just enjoying the time spent out of school and work with a good meal.

It’s not lonely, persay, but it’s also not anything special. His parents are often busy during the holidays, working as lawyers. Even when they have time off, it’s not really time off - they’re constantly on the phone, or on their computers, answering calls and e-mails and working.

But the house is always busy, bustling, alive; lots of Keiji’s extended family comes to stay for the holidays, camping up in the spare room, basement, and, his room. He gets banished to the living room when his cousins take over his bedroom, bringing in noise and laughter and games, pulling Keiji up and out of his quiet time and into snowball fights and board games.

On Christmas Eve, after everyone else has gone to sleep for the night, he curls up in his makeshift bed on the futon with his notebook, and a pen. His dog jumps up, curling up on his lap, settling in with a contented sigh.

What he’s thankful for is simple, and sweet. He’s happy he gets a break, to eat good food, and to laugh with his family.

But he wants; he wants more, but he’s just not entirely sure what, yet.

* * *

 In college, life is so busy that he hardly remembers to stop and look back on the year.

He’s got his studies, and things to get caught up on, even over his holiday break. Top that off with his part-time job, and he hardly even has time to relax. He tries his absolute best to finish off all of his work before he’s scheduled to fly home for the holidays, but then it happens.

A snowstorm that nobody was expecting, and his flight back to see his family is cancelled.

The airport is in such a frenzy with people fighting and arguing, angry and upset and trying to get home. Keiji wants to stay, he wants to get on a plane and go home, but things are looking pretty bleak and he’d have to fight his way for a seat.

So he makes the decision to go back to his dorm for the holidays. He calls his parents to let them know, and promises that he’ll be safe, but he’s not even sure if anybody else will still be in the building.

Thankfully, the bus is still running and he makes it back just before the weather really takes a turn for the worse, and more transport gets shut down. He makes his way into the dorm building, which is uncharacteristically quiet.

All the different dorms connect together here, so it’s always a place of hustle and bustle, with laughter and chatter and _noise_ . Looking around, Keiji sees none of that; even the front desk is closed, a sign taped to window, _will be back December 26! For emergencies call…._

He’s tempted to call, but it’s not an emergency. It feels like one, though - it’s quiet, and lonely. He definitely didn’t plan to spend his Christmas alone in his dorm room eating cup ramen noodles, and he’s not sure he can do it-

But the door to the building opens, and laughter rings through Keiji’s ears, warm and comforting.

“Kou, you are such an idiot! I can’t believe you got snow down the back of my jacket!” The first voice is deep and strong, yet painted in such a light and teasing tone.

“You totally deserved it, Tetsu. You hit me in the face with that snowball on purpose!” The second voice sounds so open, so sincere.

But then there’s a third voice, “Can we all just agree that you’re both idiots, and go warm up? I’m starving.” He sounds annoyed, but even Keiji can pick up on the amused tone of voice.

Keiji doesn’t even realize he’s stopped moving, turning his head to watch them walk past, and towards the opposite hallway to where he lives. The three of them look close. They’re all bundled up in their winter clothes, but Keiji catches glimpses, of blonde hair and golden eyes, of a crooked smile and an honest expression. Keiji looks away, readying himself to head back to his room, but the footsteps stop.

“Hey!”

He doesn’t realize the voice is directed at _him_ , so Keiji just starts walking down the hallway, putting his hands in his pockets.

“Hey!! You! Guy, uh, with the purple jacket!”

Keiji freezes. Wait, they don’t mean him, do they?

Cautiously, he turns around, only to see that all three of them are looking at him. Well, shit, they do mean him.

So he clears his throat, “uh, me?”

The loud one nods, stepping closer and tugging off his black beanie. “Yeah! Are you staying here tonight? You’re not going home?”

Keiji bites his lip, keeping his face neutral. “Yeah. I’m here for the rest of the break.” It’s upsetting him more than he thought he would, and he hates it. He wants to be gone so that he can curl up in his bed and cry in peace.

“Oh, well that’s great! Do you wanna come hang out with us? We’ve got a ton of food baking in the kitchen right now.” He runs a hand through his hair, smoothing out silver locks. “We just took a break, but it should all be ready soon.”

It’s a surprise, and his thoughts come out of his mouth before he can stop them. “What?”

One of the other guys walks up, laughing. He has sharp eyes, and black hair styled so ridiculously, Keiji isn’t even surprised that it hasn’t shifted even after getting wet. “Let’s start from the beginning. I’m Kuroo, this is Bokuto, and,” he points behind him, at the tall blonde watching, “This is Tsukki. The holidays are more fun more people and good food, right?”

Are they serious? Keiji blinks, trying not to get emotional even though he wants to. “But you don’t even know me,” he says, quietly, trying to keep his voice steady.

The first one to have talked - Bokuto - walks up to him and flashes him a warm smile, offering him a hand. “But now we do! It’s nice to meet you. What’s your name?”

Keiji’s throat goes dry, and so he swallows to try and speak. “I’m Akaashi,” he says, taking the outstretched hand and shaking it. Bokuto’s hand is heavy and warm, and it helps him breathe a little easier.

“Great! Come on, ‘Kaashi!” Bokuto yanks him forward, slinging an arm around his shoulder to all but drag him over.

And Keiji chooses to follow.

This year, he’s grateful for snow, grateful for kind strangers, and mostly - grateful for the friendship and feelings blossoming from the most unexpected of circumstances.

* * *

 Now, there’s only one thing that he wants for Christmas.

And he’s already got it.

Or, rather - them.

Christmas Eve comes more quickly this year; he’s almost unprepared for it, just barely managing to get his gifts in order. It’s not that he has to give any - he knows they’d be happy just to have him there - but he wants to. He wants to show his appreciation, his thanks; he wants them to know just how much they’re cherished, and loved.

He chooses a ridiculous Christmas sweater for Koutarou that he knows he’ll love, complete with a silly own pun that he’ll surely use on a regular basis. It’s soft, and warm, and wrapped up in snowman-patterned wrapping paper, perfect for the occasion. Kei’s gift is a new set of one of his favourite book series, in hardcover. Keiji knows that he’s been wanting new copies as his are falling apart, and now they’ll all match which he will surely appreciate.

Tetsurou is deceivingly difficult to buy for. He hardly ever expresses a need for a _thing_ \- he’s not one who really focuses on his belongings, nor does he ever really talk about it. That makes things challenging for Keiji. He has to search high and low, but when he finds it he knows - a necklace, with a simple, elegant charm on it, that he’s sure Tetsurou will enjoy.

Koutarou plans a million and one things for them to do to celebrate the day. It starts early, at one of the many Christmas markets; Kei’s half asleep, and Keiji is tasked with holding his hand to make sure he doesn’t wander away. That has happened a few too many times, so now they’re careful about it.

Keiji isn’t paying too much attention to the market, as he’s already picked out his gifts, more so watching Koutarou and Tetsurou bounce around animatedly. They jump from stall to stall, checking out merchandise, chatting and making purchases when they think nobody’s looking. It’s adorable.

He’s so absorbed in his watching that he doesn’t even notice Kei yawning, waking himself up as they walk past a coffee stand, the thick smell of the roasted coffee beans in the air. Kei squeezes his hand and he turns just in time to see a pair of golden eyes watching him curiously.

Kei speaks first, “They’re cute, aren’t they?” He smiles, amused, nodding over at Koutarou and Tetsurou. Keiji can only hum in affirmation as he watches them fawn over a handmade stuffed octopus at one of the stands. He can still feel Kei watching him, though, so he looks over to meet his gaze.

“You want some coffee?” Keiji pulls on his hand, dragging him over to the cart. Kei smiles, knowingly, and nods, following along, resting his chin on Keiji’s shoulder. The weight is warm and comfortable, and just the right amount of intimate; they’re in a good place, now. They can be like this, out in the open - together and in love.

Keiji adores it.

They get coffee, and some breakfast, just enjoying each other’s company until Tetsurou and Koutarou come back, backpacks stuffed full of bags and boxes that they absolutely refuse to share the contents of.

“It’s a secret!” Koutarou insists, shushing Tetsurou when he tires to let something slip. He’s the best with secrets, surprisingly, but he manages to shush Tetsurou by clinging on to him, demanding a piggyback ride.

The market leads to lunch, where they share copious amounts of food; more than they should have ordered as it’s a struggle to finish, but none of them seem to really care. All of the food makes them sleepy, and the rest of their plans are put on hold in favour of going home to curl up together for a nap.

“You’re _sure_ you don’t mind going home?” Koutarou asks, again. “I know you really wanted to go to-”

“It’s fine, really,” Keiji insists, shaking his head. He truly and honestly couldn’t care less; as long as he gets to spend time with them, that’s what matters. He takes Koutarou’s hand, squeezing it between his fingers.

Tetsurou claims his other hand, and Kei walks alongside Koutarou. Their chatter is quiet, and soft, and while they walk, it begins to snow.

Kei holds a hand up, catching a few on his palm. The snow falls slowly, landing on hair and noses and cheeks, making Koutarou laugh as he brushes away a few snowflakes that have landed on his eyelashes.

“You know, snow always reminds me of when we met,” Kei admits, looking up into the sky. A few flakes hit his glasses, but he doesn’t seem to mind. “I’m really grateful to the snow. We might not know you without it, Keiji.”

Keiji squeezes Tetsurou’s hand a little tighter, nodding, emotion bubbling up in his chest. Kei sees it, in that way of his, and he knows just what he needs.

Once they’ve made their way back home, he doesn’t waste time in taking Keiji’s hand, leading him back to their shared bedroom. Koutarou and Tetsurou watch, curious, but pick up on it quickly. Kei climbs into bed, and brings Keiji down with him. He strips them down to nothing but their underwear, crawling under the covers and drawing Keiji into his arms.

Koutarou comes in next, curling up behind Kei and wrapping his arms around him. Tetsurou laughs, and maybe snaps a few pictures on his phone, wiggling in beside Keiji, burying his face right up against his neck.

Their legs tangle together, bodies impossibly close. It’s warm, and safe, and so full of love.

Keiji feels loved in the way Kei kisses the top of his head, nosing through his hair; he feels it in the way that Koutarou finds his hand, absentmindedly playing with his fingers; he feels it in the way that Tetsurou nuzzles the side of his neck, so content snuggling right up next to him.

It’s about time he says it, really. It’s long overdue.

So he starts by taking a long, shaky breath.

“Kei… Tetsu… Kou?” His voice comes out quiet and nervous.

Kei hums to show he’s listening, Tetsurou kisses his neck and Bokuto squeezes his hand.

“This year, I’m so grateful for you… you’ve changed my life, changed _me_ , in ways that I never thought were possible…” He tries to stop his trembling, but it’s just not working. “I-I just… I just wanted you to know… I was so lost before, so lonely - I didn’t know who I was, or who I wanted to be… I didn’t know that I was _so free_ to choose what I wanted.” He blinks away tears, “You saved me, and you didn’t even know you were doing it… Because you did it just by being you, and just by letting me in.” He chokes back a sob, “I need to tell you - I love you, I love you all so much, more than I can say in words, and more than you’ll ever know.”

He closes his eyes, sobs wracking his body; it’s quiet, for a moment, while Kei strokes his hair, Bokuto holds his hand and Tetsurou plants tiny kisses on his collarbone.

“I love you too,” Kei whispers, arms sliding around his middle and hugging him close. “So much, Keiji. You complete us. You’re so wonderful… so amazing… so beautiful.” His voice cracks, and he takes a deep breath.

“I love you too,” Tetsurou adds, smiling, the expression on his face pure unadulterated happiness, “I love all of you!”

There’s a sniffle from behind Kei, and, “Me too! I love you, babes!” Koutarou hiccups, and then laughs; they all snuggle closer, through the laughter and the tears, finding comfort and warm and _love_ in one another.

God, Keiji has so much to be thankful for. These three, his life, his happiness, his success, his comfort and good health and safety - but mostly, he’s so incredibly grateful that he found love.

 _Found_ love.

Keiji didn’t _fall_ in love with them.

That’s not how he sees it.

He walked into love, with eyes wide open, choosing to keep walking this path every step of the way.

It’s not destiny, or fate. It’s something more powerful - choice. It hasn’t always been easy, and it hasn’t always been fun, but he would choose them a hundred times over, no matter what.

They’re his heart, his soul; every fiber of his being longs to be with them, longs to be close to them, and he’s going to treasure every moment he gets to do so for as long as he lives.

And in another life? He’ll find them, and choose them all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> 10/10 on the sap scale and I have no regrets


End file.
